Fire and Rain
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: Tony fic , Post Semper Fi, pre Aliyah season six. he is not with Ziva. this is happy in some parts but not so happy in others, some angst..
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Rain: Post Semper Fidelis and Pre Aliyah : Tony fic

Authors Note: He is not with Ziva in this, the woman is he involved with is the late agent Paula Cassidy's half sister but that will be revealed later. Thanks to dustytiger for listening to me brainstorm and telling me if this was any good or not for a while now.

" Sometimes I feel like we don't do anything that matters here. I mean it's all the same only the names will change of who gets killed." Tony said while trying to find a comfortable position in his desk chair.

"Like Michael?" Ziva snarked from across the room at her own desk.

"No Ziva" , he said stretching her name out like he did when he was irritable. "But then you can't seem to see me sitting here with a busted radius and a dislocated shoulder now can you?'

Gibbs said "Dinozzo go have Ducky give you something for the pain. We are leaving on a flight to Tel Aviv in a few hours to speak to Director David."

Tony stood slowly. "On it boss."

Then Gibbs looked at Ziva. "You and I are going to have a talk when this is over about a lot of things." "Right now you need to dial back the hostility."

Ziva sighed. "Fine, but I do not see why his pain is more important than mine right now.'

Gibbs said" Enough Officer David. I mean it, you wil be silent on the flight or you will think about your place on my team. Can you hear me?"

She nodded. "Yes Gibbs."

McGee said "I'll just go help Abby with the evidence from what was Ziva's apartment building then. He headed toward the elevator before Gibbs got anymore pissed.

Ziva was silent as she sat at her desk but not happy at all. She had to wait to see her father and deal with all of this about Michael all over again now.

Two weeks later: Tony waited until he was sure Gibbs had left before he went to see Ducky. He walked into autopsy and said "Ducky if I show you something do you promise not to freak out?"

Ducky replied" Anthony my dear boy you can come to me anytime about anything. I hope you know that by now."

Tony slowly unbuttoned his shirt and then turned to show Ducky his back and left side in silence.

After a minute or two Ducky spoke. "Anthony who in the bloody hell did this to you?'

Tony sighed then answered. "Director David."

Ducky nodded. "I am going to have to document this for your medical file here as well as examine you. I assume you haven't seen a doctor since Tel Aviv?"

Tony replied "Not until now."

Ducky said " Does Jethro know about this?"

Tony said " No things are bad enough with Ziva and I right now , this would just make it worse."

Ducky exhaled. "The man physically assaulted you Anthony and that is not ok under any circumstances." He examined Tony and said that he had some bruises and strained muscles in his back that would heal but unfortunately also a broken rib.

Tony sighed. "Well I can handle it, if Gibbs finds out he is going to blow the roof off the building. Thanks Duckman."

Ducky gave him a muscle relaxer for pain and recommended ice for his rib and rest. Then Tony left to go home to his apartment.

End of Part One..


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later : Tony had showered and was sitting on his couch with a glass of whiskey on his coffee table when there was a knock at his door.

He opened it and said "Come in Boss, have a seat.'

Tony moved back to the couch again slowly.

Gibbs said " Why didn't you tell me Dinozzo?"

Tony swallowed some whiskey before speaking. "I didn't want anymore friction between me and Ziva than there already was. Who knows if she would believe me that her father did this?"

Gibbs looked at him for a moment before speaking. "So you'd rather do a half assed job with a broken rib because things are a little dicey with Officer David than tell me her father physically injured you?"

Tony was quiet and looked at the opposite wall for a moment. "It wouldn't be the first time someone has gotten physical with me, probably not the last either."

Gibbs said" He should have known better than to assault an international agent."

Then he looked at Tony for a moment. "What did someone hurt you before?"

Tony said "I'm tired. I haven't been sleeping all that great since I got back from Tel Avuiv honestly. My mouth over rides my brain when I don't sleep well. But I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Gibbs said" Yeah but you're on desk cowboy because you're stubborn. Can't have you puncturing a lung while you heal."

Tony sighed. " Ok fine, I guess Director Vance is going to have to know shit. Plus you need to tell Mcgee and Ziva why we're down a man."

Gibbs nodded. "Get some sleep I'll see you in the morning. Hope you don't have a woman keeping you up all night.'

Tony said " I do have a friend but I haven't seen her since I have been back from Tel Aviv, maybe it's time I do that."

Gibbs said" If she helps you heal do it."

Tony nodded. "I will boss."

End of part one A

Authors note: Tony's coffee drink is courtesy of dustytiger who works at Starbucks and told me about dirty chai lattes and said she could picture tony's cute smile while ordering one so I went with it and thought it was funny.

The next day : Tony stopped by Camille's store early before work to get his dirty chai. If anyday deserved one this one did. He went inside and walked up to the counter. "Dirty chai please."

Camille Brennen came around the counter and said" Well Tony I was beginning to wonder if you were getting your coffee somewhere else."

He said" No I was out of town for work and then I guess I got sidetracked."

She touched his arm gently. "Are you ok?"

He said "Well I'm a little banged up honestly. I could use some time with you , can you do dinner one night this week after you close?"

She smiled. "I'd love to and if you need me to listen when you're ready to talk I'm here."

Tony touched her face. "I'll take you up on that. I need to deal with some stuff at work today and then I can tell you."

She said "Be careful ok, I don't want my friend getting hurt."

He said" I'll be on the desk so not likely." He smiled at her. "I'll call you later though.'

Camille smiled . " Good, I'll think of a nice dessert to go with our dinner tomorrow night. "

Tony said " It's a date beautiful."

0:800 am: Tony walked in to the bullpen from the elevator slowly and sipped his latte. He saw that Gibbs was the only one there so he headed to his desk. "Morning Boss."

Gibbs said" The director wants us up in MTAC." He had a folder in his his hand.

Tony said" That's not what I think it is?"

Gibbs replied " Got your medical file from Ducky. He needs to see the pictures."

Tony sighed. " Ok but I don't want to be in the room when he does. It was hard enough to show Ducky for me."

Then he was silent and drank his hot beverage as they went up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs walked into Director Vance's office with Tony behind him and closed the door. "Leon I have something you need to see." He opened the file from Ducky and placed it on Vance's desk.

Director Vance looked at the file for a moment and then said "Agent Dinozzo did Eli David do this to you , yes or no?"

Tony replied " Yes." Then he looked out the window for a moment.

Vance said" All right you can return to your desk where you will be until Dr. Mallard says you're healed."

Tony nodded. " Thank you Director." Then he left the room.

Vance said" Gibbs you and I are going to have a chat with Director David right now."

Gibbs replied" Good, but don't let him weasel out of it, he hurt my agent."

Vance said" Tony is my agent too and I take him being assaulted by anyone very seriously. "His eyes flashed.

They went to MTAC and Vance said "Get me Director David now and clear the room except for Agent Gibbs."

One of the techs a woman named Nikki replied" Yes. Director right away." She could see that he was pissed and Gibbs didn't look too happy either.

She said "Director David is on screen." Then she left the room quietly.

Eli said "Shalom Leon, has something happened to Ziva since her return from Tel Aviv"

Vance replied" No but one of my agents has a broken rib from your interrogation."

Eli replied" Agent Dinozzo?" "Well then perhaps he will think twice about being too close with my daughter in the future now."

Vance said " So you are admitting you assaulted one of may agents then?"

Eli replied" Leon you know how our interrogations are done, we are not soft on men over here. Is it my fault Agent Gibbs is?"

Gibbs said "You son of a bitch. You physically injured my senior field agent and someone who is like a son to me and you have the cajones to call me soft?"

Vance said "Agent Gibbs stand down."

Gibbs took a deep breath and was quiet.

Then Vance said " Eli there have to be consequences. You assaulted an international federal agent. I will have to speak to Secnav about where to go from here with you." Then he cut the conversation.

Vance said " Just tell me is Dinozzo on his game enough for the desk?"

Gibbs said" If you send him home he will climb the walls and call me with great ideas every three minutes so yeah let him work."

Vance said " Then you can tell Mcgee and David."

Gibbs nodded. "I will thank you." He picked up Tony's file from Ducky and headed down to the bullpen.

Tony was at his desk working and quiet and only looked up to see Gibbs enter the area.

"Mcgee, David elevator now." "That's not a suggestion."

Both of them looked at each other and moved quietly toward it as Tony continued to work.

Gibbs waited until they were inside before pushing the button for autopsy then stopping it. "I have something to show you two about Tony." He opened the folder and handed it to Mcgee first.

Mcgee said "Holy shit., I mean I knew he seemed quiter since he had been back from Tel Aviv but I had no idea. Even if he has to pick at me to feel better I'll let him."

Ziva looked at the folder and said "I told my father not to hurt he did not listen. I need to talk to him immediately. I know how he interrogates men but he was supposed to only talk to Tony that was all."

Gibbs said "Your father did this because he thought there was something more than being partners between you two besides Rivkin Ziver."

Ziva said" This is my fault, how do I make it right with Tony?"

Gibbs said" Both of you just be here . He eventually is going to need to talk to someone about a lot of things and when he is readly listen and don't judge him." "I have to take this folder back to Ducky and someone has to tell Abby."

Ziva said "I will tell her."

Mcgee nodded. "I'll go upstairs and see if I can do anything for tony right now. I'm sure he will have to write a report for Vance about that so I can run Director David."

Gibbs patted Mcgee on the shoulder. "Good plan Tim."

Twenty minutes later: Abby's lab. Ziva walked in unsure of what to say to her. "Abby can we talk?" Abby turend her music off and put her Caff Pow down. "Sure Ziva what's going on?"

She replied" You might want to sit down for this."

Abby said "Um ok." Then she sat on her stool.

Ziva said " You know we had to go to Tel Aviv after Rivkin was killed to see my father?"

Abby nodded. "Yes."

Ziva said " Well when Tony was there talking to him in his interrogation my father got how do you say physical and broke his rib."

"I told him before only to talk to Tony and not hurt him but he did not listen to me. We just found out from Gibbs today and I wanted to tell you myself. My father did this because he thinks Tony and I are more than partners." "I am sorry Abby."

Abby said" Where is Tony now?"

Ziva replied" Upstairs working, he is not himself he is very quiet."

Abby said" This is not your fault. Your father did this, you asked him to talk only." She hugged her. "Now we all have to help Tony heal and find out why he didn't tell anybody here. I wonder if someone hurt him before and made him afraid to tell people."


	4. Chapter 4

Later: Gibbs said " Dinozzo go home you look like hell, probably feel like it too, go get some rest for a while and you can start fresh on cold cases tomorrow morning with Abby."

Tony said " I was just finishing my report for the director. Mcgee can print it out, it is saved under Eli The Assassin on my computer." "I could use a little time flat on my back boss, Ducky gave me something for pain and it's about time I took two and shut off for a while anyway."

Gibbs said "Get Abby to drive you home then."

Tony handed him his car keys. "Ok you can bring my car by later . I might not be up for company though."

He headed to the elevator with his backpack slowly and put his hand on his rib area when it throbbed.

Ziva got up and said "Wait Tony I feel like I am responsible for this."

Tony looked at her. "Oh so you knew your father was going to use me for a game of Israeli kickball that day? Nice. Was that more punishment for Rivkin even though the last thing I wanted to do was kill him Ms David?"

Ziva looked at him. "I wanted to say I was sorry . But there is no talking to you when you are like this, you are unreasonable."

Tony said" And nobody said you had tact either, the man broke my rib and almost put me back first through a wall , why because I took one for the team Ziva. That's right me. Everybody knew Rivkin was shady and I told him to leave the country. Is it my fault he didn't listen? No. Don't tell me how to feel when the only thing I did wrong was have your back once again. I need to go home. My rib and my back hurt and I want some ice on it and then some time in my bed. And honestly a whole lot of distance from anyone named David right now until I feel better ok?"

He stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him as he headed to Abby's lab.

Ziva stood there for a minute in shock. She had seen Tony in a lot of moods over the years but he had never told her he wanted to get away from her before. It hurt a lot. She walked back to Gibbs desk and said "How am I supposed to work here when he won't talk to me?"

Gibbs said" Ziver he is in pain right now, just let it be. Let him have some space to heal and lick his wounds a little. He will come around. Right now Tony needs time and just to try and get over what happened in Tel Aviv. He doesn't need pushed by me, you or anyone to deal with it. If we do that he is just going to get more pissed and shut down. I know Dinozzo, I have had a lot of years with him. When he is feeling ready he will reach out. Right now he is still in the I want to be on my own stage."


End file.
